This invention relates to a triptych construction, and more particularly, to a triptych construction suitable as a calendar or three-dimensional stage structure.
The invention utilizes the form of a triptych, a configuration of three panels joined together to display multiple scenes. The triptych form became popular during the Middle Ages and was used mainly for religious paintings (which comprised nearly all the art of the period).
Typically, the triptych, which in that period was constructed from wood and then painted, was either hung on the wall or was displayed in a free-standing position, with the opened side panels acting as supports. The free-standing triptych often served as an altar piece, especially in the private chapels of the wealthy art patrons who commissioned such works.
An obvious antecedent of the triptych construction is the wall calendar, which has been used worldwide for at least the last 150 years and which continues to grow in popularity, especially as a specialty, promotional or gift item. Also popular in the 20th Century are foldout or pop-up books, especially those for children (printed on heavy paper stock), "pop-up" greeting cards, and calendars (e.g., Advent calendars), which have little flaps (or "doors") which open to display a picture for each day of a particular time period.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a triptych design for calendars, story books, etc.